Ryou's Punishment
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Ryou breaks Keichiiro’s car, not on purpose, but a few more things end up being broke as well. Hearts, Trust and of course your stomach when you laugh too much. Things smash and it’s not entirely his fault…there are other things –people- involved. R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

Ryou's Punishment

**Allow me to apologise because Chapter 7 of Under the Circumstances isn't up. It'll be up next week hopefully!**

**Any way this was a really random idea I had while I was procrastinating…eh heh, so much work…so easy to get distracted.**

**Well here's my random idea, if you like it please tell me and I'll continue the story. Even though I'm focusing more on my other one.**

**R&R please, concrit is an absolute must! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own…but if I did…**

Ryou's Punishment

Ryou breaks Keichiiro's car, not on purpose, but a few more things end up being broke as well. Hearts, Trust and of course your stomach when you laugh too much.

Things smash and it's not entirely his fault…there are other things –people- involved.

* * *

"Shit…"

The blonde teen pushed him self roughly from underneath the car, coughing and trying to find some actual air to breathe. He sat up rubbing his arm across his face and cursing as he choked.

From head to toe he was covered in oil and grease, his attempt to fix the broken machine serving only to worsen the damage, and to smother him in the foul liquid too.

Underneath the car a pipe had finally burst spilling a giant blob of the gunk onto his face and hair. Ryou had pushed himself out with the silly idea that he would actually be able to get it off.

"This will never come out," he sighed. "Demo…at least that's not as bad as _this_, baka car."

The blonde boy was of course Ryou Shirogane. According to a passer by, that after noon she had spotted Mister Shirogane in a red sports car, it was only a short drive she had said, but something had distracted him and the car ran over a small ledge.

Now in the confines of the Café Mew Mew's garage, the boy was feverishly trying to fix the mess he had created. The underside of the car was shredded, the front; just underneath the number plate, had been ripped clean off, and several pipes had been snapped, their contents dripping murkily onto the floor.

Ryou groaned, for a genius he really did some stupid things. _I'm going to be killed when he finds out…How hard is it to fix a car, well even just a small part of it?_

He sighed and looked down over his clothes, even the apron he wore did not save him from the black substance glued to his body, and sinking into his clothes.

He had been wearing black trousers and a white vest top, with two blue stripes on it.

Well the top was destroyed, that was for sure, but even the trousers! The oil was very much visible on the material and Ryou felt like hitting himself.

"I am never taking my eyes off the road again, that was such a moronic thing to do," he growled at himself, trying to wipe some grease from his face. It just made it worse.

"I need to take it to a garage, paying for it's not a problem demo…" Ryou groaned again. "Keichiiro's will find out though, if I could drive it to them that'd be fine, the car just won't start."

_It's going to be so obvious if a tow truck comes to pick it up…stupid cat running across the road like that!!_

Standing slowly, Ryou looked at the poor scratched up car; at least it wasn't seriously damaged, but it could have been worse, he could have crashed into a _wall_ or even another car.

He shook his head in disbelief leaving to go get changed and to mentally prepare himself for his friend's reaction.

Only there was a slight problem, one that even a child would recognise; oil and grease did not come out easily.

Ryou, who was currently trying to work out how to get out of this situation, did not realise this problem until he was in the shower.

The fact the bloody stuff refused to budge from his hair and had even stained his skin was a dead give away. _Crap, how you going to fix this one genius?_

Even if it was a vain attempt, he scrubbed and scrubbed at his body trying to remove the damn substance. After half an hour he managed to get it off his skin just about, his hair on the other hand was still proving difficult as many sections still laid clumped together. He'd comb it out; he decided stepping out of the shower and seeing all the filthy water running down the drain.

He had thrown his clothes in the bin; they would never be clean again after that. Coming out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel, he stood in front of his cupboard looking for something to wear.

Now another thing was this: It was Tuesday, the café was closed because the girls were at school, and they would _not_ be coming in until it was over. So knowing that, Ryou did not expect this.

-Bang!-

"Shirogane!" A fired up red head yelled from the doorway. "You are –Eeek! Put a shirt on!"

And just like that Ryou found himself dodging the many objects flying at him thrown from the girl.

"Hentai, hentai!" she cried. Her face flushed embarrassment evident. She spun around facing the wall, cheeks burning. "Why don't you ever have any clothes on?"

Ryou sighed and took an outfit off of its hanger. "It's my room Strawberry; I'll wear what I want in my room baka."

She was about to say something but thought better of it. "Well get a lock on your door," she huffed, about to turn around.

"Stop baka! Don't turn around," Ryou snapped, mildly amused. "And you call me hentai."

"W-well you c-could've said something," she stammered, sniffing.

Ryou shook his head, pulling on the clothes he had taken from the cupboard.

"You can turn around if you want to now, I'm dressed," Ryou sighed.

Ichigo shook her head viciously, sniffing again. "I d-don't w-wanna."

"Suit your self, just stare at the wall then," Ryou said, sitting on his bed. He looked over at her noting that her shoulders were shaking slightly, and she was kept sniffling.

"St…Ichigo? You okay?" He asked concerned.

"I-I'm fine," she choked, her voice strained. "…ts noth..g"

Her voice was so quiet he barely caught the sentence at all. "Ichigo don't lie, why are you crying?"

Ryou stood up, walking tentatively over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "What's wrong?"

Ichigo smacked his hand away from, taking a step back; she kept her eyes downwards, gazing at the floor. She took a deep unsteady breath before speaking. "I-I ran out of school…"

Ryou was shocked; one because of the way she reacted just then and two she had never done something like running out of school. He waited for her to continue, instead of asking himself.

"M-Ma…Aoyama…he broke…he broke up with me," she cleared her throat, trying to take a hold on her voice and stop it from shaking. She couldn't even bring herself to say the name of her former lover. "He broke up with me, because of you."

Okay, now Ryou was more than shocked, he stared at her confused and folded his arms. "Me? What did I do?"

"Aoyama thinks I fancy you, he says that you're so in love with me," she mimicked, holding back her tears. "Demo…you know what the worst part is? He broke up with me in front of everyone, everyone! Just because he reckons I love you…what a silly suspicion, right?"

Her voice was fading out towards the end of that sentence; it became faint like a small child being told off and trying to explain to a parent. She took a shaky breath, unfortunately allowing a sob to escape causing her tears to fall in small rivers along her red cheeks.

"Ichigo…" Ryou didn't know what to do, what could he possibly say to this?

He looked her over, her hair hung limply around her face, plastered there by tears and rain water, her clothes clung to her body showing just how much she was shaking. Ryou sighed distraught, and walked over to his bed. He picked up a towel and dropped it over her head.

"You're soaked, dry off before you catch a cold Ichigo," he said, wrapping the other one around his own shoulders. He didn't even have time to dry his own hair and now he was dealing with an over emotional girl in his room.

Ichigo was still standing in the door way, so Ryou led her over to sit on the bed. He looked out the window; the sky was black and it's was belting down with rain, then he looked back to the sad and soaked Strawberry on his bed.

"You're not going home in this weather, I'll find you some clothes to wear while yours dry," she still didn't respond. "Ichigo, is that okay?"

"Fine…doesn't matter," she mumbled, half heartedly drying her hair with the white towel she had been given.

Ryou sighed and walked over to a drawer routing through it. A few minutes later he had pulled out a loose t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms that had gotten too small for him. He stood up and went back to the Irimote, handing her the clothes. "Ichigo, go take a bath and get changed," he ordered. "I'll put your clothes in the wash."

"Mm," she replied, getting up and heading for the bathroom. After a couple of minutes she chucked her uniform out of the door and could be heard getting into the shower.

_Well this has been a brilliant day. I break a car and am the cause of a break up, yup a real brilliant day,_ he thought sarcastically, placing her uniform into the washing machine.

Heading downstairs he entered the kitchen turning on the kettle. He took out two cups and a jar of cocoa powder. Hot chocolate was always good in bad weather, or to help a bad mood.

_What kind of reason was that for breaking up with someone, Ichigo couldn't possibly be in love with me…way to break a girls heart baka, _he thought, annoyed at the idiot she had been dating. _If I was her boyfriend I wouldn't do something so idiotic, she's a beautiful girl and she cares too…he really must be a baka._

Ryou stopped thinking before his mind took him off on a road he didn't want to go down again. She would never love him and he just had to accept that. He managed to concentrate long enough to make the drink, and then headed back upstairs.

Ichigo had come out of the shower, now dry and dressed in Ryou's clothes. She blushed darkly at the thought of this and had to fight not to let her ears and tail pop out.

The door opened and Ryou walked in carrying the two drinks on a tray, along with a slice of strawberry cake.

"Here Strawberry, eat something," he looked at her for a second. It was odd seeing her in his clothes; he wouldn't deny to himself that he liked it. He liked the idea very much, and thought it would have been nice if she did it more often.

Ichigo took a seat on his bed, plate on her lap with her fork in her mouth. Her eyes sparkled as the mouth watering cake touched her taste buds. "Dis us oh oog!"

Ryou looked up from his laptop, an eyebrow raised at what she said. "Eat or talk Strawberry, don't do both at once."

"I said, it's so good," she stated sticking her tongue out with an indignant smirk. Ryou rolled his eyes and continued typing, inwardly smiling at her idiocy.

Ichigo had finished her cake and they had both downed their drinks a few minutes back. They now sat there in silence, Ichigo listening to the soft tapping of the keys as Ryou typed quickly. The weather out side had darkened the room even with the light on, the screen on the laptop was blaring brightly on the teenager. It was starting to give him a head ache.

Ichigo stared at him for a second, dismissing her thoughts she turned away looking over his sparse room her head snapping back immediately to take a closer look at the oblivious blonde.

"Mou, Shirogane?" she mumbled, her head lent to the side in confusion. "What's in your hair?"

"Nothing," he replied automatically, closing the lid of his computer with a frown and turning to face her.

Ichigo got up and walked towards him; she bent over and stared at his head as if she was interrogating him.

"Liar, it's…it's oil," she stated, touching it gently with her fingers. Ryou blushed lightly and pulled away, closing his eyes to avoid looking at her triumphant grin.

"No it's not, there's nothing in my hair," he smirked, bluffing his way through something that was so blatantly obvious. "You're probably seeing things."

"I am not!" Ichigo pouted and ran her hand through his hair, much to his chagrin. "See baka, it's oil. Why's it in your hair?"

Ryou sighed; she had to be so persistent didn't she? It was a wonder she was even still here, what with him being the cause of her break up.

"It's none of your business Strawberry, never you mind," he said flatly, grimacing at the grey stuff on her hand. He didn't see any need to tell her, it wasn't anything she should be bothered about in the first place.

"Fine then I'll just go ask Akasaka-san," she said determinedly, heading towards the door.

Ryou's eyes widened and he jumped up from his chair grabbing her wrist. "Oh no you don't Keichiiro doesn't know anything and it's going to _stay_ that way. Got it?"

Ichigo grinned and Ryou definitely knew he didn't like the look she was giving him. "Ne, you wouldn't be hiding anything from him? Would you Shi-ro-ga-ne?"

_Shit_, Ryou dropped her hand instantly as if she was on fire. "Strawberry, I'm warning you."

"So I'm right! You're not denying it and now you're threatening me," Ichigo smirked evilly. "What are you gonna do?"

It was Ryou's turn to smirk now. "You don't have a clue what's happened, it wouldn't matter if you asked him."

Ryou leaned in close now, talking in to her ear. "But if you get the idea to go talking to him about it, I might have to dock your pay."

Ichigo stood there, a small blush crossing her cheeks as she felt his breath drift across her ear. She took a moment to think before opening her mouth.

"To see you squirm, it'd be worth it," she smirked, eyes daring him to say something. "Demo, Shirogane if threats don't work, you could always bribe me nya."

Ryou groaned and inwardly rolled his eyes. _That baka can't be serious…_

Ichigo was standing in front of him, hands clasped at her front as her waist swayed from excitement. She had never put Ryou on the spot before, she had always wondered how she would get one over on him and here it was; some secret she that she didn't even know what it was. _Oh well, at least it's something and it's helping me take my mind off of…things._

"Well if you don't answer, I could always make my way down stairs and go call Akasaka-san round, maybe he'd be interested to find out what has happened," she grinned from ear to ear as Ryou glared at her. _Boy_, _if looks could kill…_

"Fine Strawberry, what do you want?" Ryou sighed aggravated. "You're loving this, aren't you?"

"Yup," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "Well first tell me exactly what happened, and two do what ever I want for a week!"

"No, and no," Ryou cut her quick as soon as the last word left her mouth. "Keichiiro's not that bad…"

"You paused," Ichigo stated, raising an eyebrow. "Why did you pause? I bet you don't believe in anything you just said right?"

"Baka, just drop it already!" Ryou snapped.

"No, I'll just go find Akasaka-san then," she turned around for the door again, lingering for a second in the doorway.

_Damn it…baka Strawberry._ "Okay, okay."

Ichigo's face lit up and she spun around doing a small victory dance. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Ryou could only groan and pray to Kami that she didn't kill him, let alone what Keichiiro would do.


	2. Author Note

**Ryou's Punishment – Author Note**

**Eheh, Gomen that it's not an update!!!**

Okay…Sorry I haven't updated in soooooo long, I was busy doing Under the Circumstances and kind of forgot to do this story… Gomen.

SO here's the click; I've re-read the first chapter and I've now wrote this one out, but as I've been toying with ideas though I've decided to make this story a lot more complicated than it originally was planned.

So it's still humor/romance…but it's also going to be action/hurt/comfort. I'm about to make this a lot longer and with a better plot. Although the first few chapters are going to be what I originally planned; the ones after are going to bring it around to a whole new thing.

I know it sounds weird but I'm also planning on adding a few new mews. Eh heh, this is something I've never tried before and there will be a few cliché things in it too…demo I'll work to the best of my ability to make it good.

I'm adding four new mews; one of which is my own. That didn't make the cut for Zepher's fiction XD I needed to give her a purpose. And hopefully the other 3 will be my reader's characters.

Oh, and by any chance does any one know if Ryou's parents have names??? (See, I told you; cliché XD)

But first let's get on with the original plan so I don't get ahead of myself XD

**Arigatou for putting up with this and the next chapter will be updated sometime soon. I'm getting on it right now!!**

**Thank you xx Please continue to support my stories nya xx**


End file.
